


catch me, before I fall

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), flirty keith, flustered Lance, keiths falling in love, kinda???, klance, lance has a crush but he's in denial, like lance did with allura, what if keith catches lance outside his pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: ‘We are a good team.’Even now, just recalling the way Lance had smiled as the words left his lips, made Keith’s heart race and his cheeks redden. Lance had never looked at him so fondly before. No boy ever had. The thought of it made a sigh escape his lips and Keith hunched his shoulders, a pout tugging his lips downwards.Curse my weak gay heart.-a what if keith caught lance outside his cryo-pod.





	catch me, before I fall

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't written in such a long time,,, but I was trying to fall asleep when my mind wandered to klance (as it does most nights) and this idea hit me over the head. I had to write something while the motivation/inspiration lasted!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, im posting this at 3 am.

Keith watched as the other members of the team wandered away from the healing pod, engrossed in their discussion over the difference between ticks and seconds. For a few moments, Keith was tempted to follow them, his desire to be included strong, but he steeled himself and simply watched as they began comparing the two.

His violet eyes soon grew bored and they returned to the healing pod he had been fussing over earlier. His brow furrowed and he chewed his lip, staring intently at the unconscious form of Lance through the other side of the glass. It felt wrong him being in there. Keith had never seen him so still. Not even when he had been blown up by the bomb- a few hours prior- then at least, he had still twitched in pain. Now he was just frozen in place, like a puppet suspended in motion. The sight of Lance’s chest not even rising up and down to breathe made something in Keith ache. It was _wrong._ His expression was no longer scrunched up in pain, but the blank expression didn’t soothe his anxiety either. It felt weird.

Lance had been blown up. Yet he still managed to wake himself from a coma to shoot Sendak before collapsing once more. Keith’s stomach flipped as he remembered kneeling down besides the other boy, wrapping his arm around him and then holding his hand as Lance smiled at him. Like Keith made him happy and he’d spoke the words that Keith had been thinking over for hours now.

_‘We are a good team.’_

Even now, just recalling the way Lance had smiled as the words left his lips, made Keith’s heart race and his cheeks redden. Lance had never looked at him so fondly before. No boy ever had. The thought of it made a sigh escape his lips and Keith hunched his shoulders, a pout tugging his lips downwards.

_Curse my weak gay heart._

Sure, Keith had noticed how cute Lance was before, but the other boy had mostly been trying to rile him up and get back at him for literally everything, so he hadn’t really thought much about it. But now, after having Lance look at him with such an adoring expression, and compliment their teamwork, Keith couldn’t help but feel just a little bit smitten. Besides, a battle worn Lance was honestly gorgeous and Keith was too weak to deny it. After having their little bonding moment, Keith was looking forward to his relationship with Lance improving- now maybe they could be friends- and well, Keith swore that Lance was attracted to him. You don’t just let another guy cradle you for no reason, and smile like _that._

He wanted – no, needed, Lance out of the stupid pod. _Now._

Suddenly, it was like his prayers had been answered, and the cryo-pod slid open with a hiss. The others were still having their argument, and were paying the pod no mind. Keith had a few seconds to react, before Lance was falling forwards, and then right into his arms.

Lance blinked, his eyelashes had small flakes of frost dusting them, and he stared up at Keith in bemusement, not entirely there. His face scrunched up in confusion, oddly enough not seeming to mind being pressed up against Keith’s chest, the red paladin’s arms had wrapped around his waist to steady him.

“….Keith…?” Lance mumbled his voice a little croaky.

Keith felt his lips quirk up into a smug smirk, and his grip on Lance got a little bit tighter.”Morning sleepy beauty~” He teased, voice getting lower with each word. His greeting seemed to startle Lance into awareness, and the blue paladin’s eyes focused and then blew wide in surprise, his face turned red and he opened and closed his mouth to speak but no words came out. Keith let out an amused chuckle as Lance tried to gather his wits enough to respond. He tensed up in Keith’s arms, realizing what sort of position they were in and he let out a high pitched noise in the back of his throat.

“Uh...I…um…” He stuttered over his words, caught off guard. “W-what are you doing?” He choked out, bright red and not making eye contact.

Keith appraised him for a few seconds; Lance was biting his lip and purposely avoiding his gaze. It was incredibly endearing.

“Just.” He grinned as Lance’s eyes snapped up to meet his as he paused.”Picking up where we left off….” He trailed off as Lance somehow seemed to grow even redder, yet met his gaze, eyes narrowing.

“…I….don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance coughed, ducking his head down again.

Keith paused and frowned. Lance did get blown up, there was a high chance he had completely forgotten about their moment…But….He looked suspicious. He was staring at Keith’s chest and his face was flushed. Keith let out a sigh, which caused Lance to look back up at him.

“That’s a shame….” One of Keith’s arms unwound from Lance’s waist and his hand slid down Lance’s arm till he reached his hand, then he gently grasped it.” Because we made a pretty good team.” He smirked when Lance’s eyes flashed darker, their gaze trained on their joined hands intently. Now sure that Lance was acting like he didn’t remember; he leant down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s knuckles. Lance let out a loud “Eep!” in surprise. His voice raised a few octaves as he spluttered and jumped away from Keith, wrenching their hands apart to cover his red face. Keith let out an quiet laugh, watching Lance turn away from him to compose himself.

“Jeez K-keith-“

“Lance!” The blue paladin was suddenly crushed in a hug as Hunk came running over, the others finally realizing that Lance was indeed awake. Keith felt himself pout, disappointed that his moment had been ruined, but once he got a nudge in the side from a curious Shiro, he crossed his arms over his chest and hunched his shoulders.

“Were you _flirting_ with Lance?” Shiro whispered, trying hard not to laugh.

“We are _not_ having this conversation!” Keith hissed back, his face finally turning red as he shoved Shiro away by the shoulder, mortified at being caught practically red handed.

Keith’s gaze wandered back to Lance as the others ushered him out of the room, probably to get him to the dining hall to feed him and catch him up with what happened. Just as Lance was tugged out of the room by an excited Hunk, he turned his head back to stare curiously at Keith, brows furrowed. Keith couldn’t help but smirk at him, which caused Lance to go pink again and then whip his head around, acting like nothing had happened.

“Keith~”

Keith practically ran out of the door to catch up with the others.” _Not_ talking about this _!”_ He called back to Shiro, his face burning as the older man laughed at him.

To Keith’s horror, Shiro did in fact, make him talk about it.


End file.
